


Turning Tables

by DragonTemple6



Series: One-shot Wonders [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard gets the shock of their lives, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Odin is a dick, Role Reversal, Thor is a dick, Unhappy marriage, forced gender change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTemple6/pseuds/DragonTemple6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor drags Loki back home to Asgard, there to be handed a punishment that had never even entered his head as being possible. Forced into a role he despises, and a duty he finds repulsive, can the God of Mischief and Chaos overcome the wants and desires of those around him that only seek to control him? Can he defy fate and the attentions of one he no longer feels anything for, except hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one-shot for now. The idea popped into my head while I was writing one of my larger fics and I just had to get the idea down. If there is enough interest in the comments, I will consider a multi-chapter story for you.
> 
> This was inspired by all those stories where Odin forces the woman's role upon Loki, even against his wishes. Well, Loki was not called the God of Chaos for nothing!

Loki was dragged along behind Thor, trussed up in chains with a muzzle fitted to the lower half of his face, making it hard to breathe. The only thing that he could move freely was his eyes, and they glared with such viciousness at the Aesir who had gathered by the path to gloat at the trickster brought low, that many stumbled backward a few paces whenever he could their eye.

Soon he was surrounded by Odin's guard, keeping pace but not attempting to interfere with the way that Thor pulled his brother along with harsh jerks of the chain. Just as they rounded the corner to the corridor to the throne room, one such jerk had Loki nearly fall to his knees, stumbling until he caught himself for Thor made no move to help. He couldn't resist the death glare he threw in his direction, one that promised a very painful ending if he dared do that again.

Thor completely disregarded it, continuing towards the doors from which the sounds of a large crowd could be heard and that which Sif and those buffoons, the Warriors Three stood in front of.

"Is everything prepared?" Thor's voice echoed in the enclosed space.

"Yes, the King has ensured that everything is in place," Sif replied as she came forward with a healing stone in her hands, only sparing a disgusted glance towards Loki. "Thor, are you sure about this? We can still find a different solution if you change your mind now, but once you go through those doors you can't get out of it."

Loki wondered just what it was that Thor and Odin had planned, and what that undoubted punishment would mean for Loki. It would not be pleasant, that he was assured, as it never was when the liesmith was involved.

Thor took the stone and used it to heal the cuts and scrapes that showed clearly on his brother's face, before nodding to Fandral to open the doors. Taking an even firmer hold on Loki's chains he stepped forward into a throng of Aesir, packed in so tightly it looked as though all of Asgard had fitted into one room. He walked towards the throne, upon which sat Odin, resplendent in his armour, gaze hard and unyielding as he looked upon his youngest, Frigga standing regally by his side in one of her finest gowns.

The crowd jeered and mocked the muzzled God as he was pulled to the base of the podium, some even gathering the courage to openly hurl insults and derogatory comments about Jotun at his back. The guards kept anyone from getting too close, pushing the heaving crowd out of the way when they threatened to block Thor's path to the front.

As he was pulled sharply to Thor's side, Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed down to force him to his knees, but he gathered all his strength and resisted. There was no way he was going to bow before any of these despicable Aesir ever again, not even when one of the guards hit him sharply in the back of the knee did he kneel.

Thor started to growl and began to turn towards him when Frigga shook her head at her eldest, telling him to let Loki be. Odin was not so understanding, giving the defiant prisoner a look of such contempt, that Loki had to wonder how he ever thought for a second that Odin could ever love him.

As Odin stood from his throne, the whole room fell silent.

"Loki Laufeyson," he began, causing Loki to send an even harsher glare on the use of a name he did not claim. "You have committed great crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard, and these crimes are deserving of death. But there are some in Asgard that have defended you, claiming that you were only doing what you thought best, and although I do not agree with them, I have decided that a different punishment will be in order." At this, some of the crowd started making even more noise, clearly unhappy in this decision. They had come in hopes that the trickster would be condemned to death and felt cheated that this was clearly off the table.

"I was presented with an alternative punishment for you, one I have decided to enforce." Odin looked down, clearly waiting to see Loki's reaction to this, but Loki only continued to glare hatefully back. After a moment, he continued, "I strip you of my name, you are no longer Odinson, but Laufeyson, and of any titles bestowed upon you. I take from you all your possessions and monies, your lands and your magical items. Your magic is to be bound, never again shall you use that which has caused nothing but trouble upon others," indicating a servant to step forward.

The servant carried with him gold cuffs adorned with runes and the symbol of Thor, Mojlnir, and a gold collar covered in runic magic. Thor and Hogun both seized hold of Loki, holding him still while Odin placed the trappings of confinement upon him. The cuffs burned as they were forced onto his wrists, cutting into the delicate flesh, and the collar was fastened around his throat also giving a burning sensation.

Odin was chanting as he placed them on him, binding them to him and cutting his magic off from his grasp. Loki gasped as the incantation was finished, feeling as though there was a great hollow inside him where his magic used to be. Odin gave him a look of disgust as he finished, no doubt revelling in his ability to remove the trickster's magic.

As Odin stepped back he had more to say, "With these you shall never again access that which you sought to harness for your own selfish desires, stripped of your powers you pose no threat to the people of Asgard anymore. In addition to this you are not allowed to leave the palace unless under escort, and are forbidden from leaving via the Bifrost at all. These restrictions are placed upon you for your crimes against Midgard, so that you may not harm them again."

"For your crimes against Asgard and Jotunheim, you will fulfil the duty I originally brought you here for. You will unite our two realms so that peace may be achieved."

Loki managed to put even more heat into his glare,demanding to know what he could possibly mean. The Frost Giants would never accept him as King, for even though he was the son of Laufey, he was also his killer. Loki had no idea what Odin could have in mind, it wasn't like he would ever be content to play puppet king for Asgard.

"My son and heir, Thor, has put forth a way in which you can accomplish this. He has indicated his desire to wed you, therefore binding you to the future King of Asgard. I have devised a spell that shall enable you to conceive and bear his heirs, the second of which shall be raised as the future King of Jotunheim. Congratulations, Loki Laufeyson, you wanted a throne, you will get a throne as Queen Consort to Thor," Odin proclaimed before all, with a smug smile on his face.

Loki was beyond shocked, wed Thor! That bumbling idiot! Had everyone gone mad since he left, what were they thinking. He looked with desperate eyes over to Frigga, but saw only someone who seemed happy, even thrilled, at this news that both her sons would marry each other. The knowledge that Frigga seemed to approve this was like a stab to the heart for Loki, he had always believed that if there was only one person who had ever loved him in Asgard, it would have been his Mother, but clearly he was mistaken.

That's when the second part of Odin's announcement suddenly came to mind. A spell so that he could  _conceive_ , so that they could force him into the role of  _ergi_ and all the scorn and stigma that came with it. They would force a child upon him, then force him into the woman's role, the Queen to Thor's King.

Loki had never been more disgusted in his life, for despite the frequent claims of his being _argr_ and womanish, he never had been. The male body held no pleasure for him and they were going to force it upon him for the rest of his life. They wanted Thor to rape him, possibly everyday for the rest of eternity.

It was right at that moment that Loki swore that he would never give in, never bow to anyone ever again. He would fight to his last breath and beyond. The Aesir would learn to never cross the God of Chaos or he would die trying.

He heard the crowd start to roar behind him and quickly glanced up towards the dais, belatedly realising that Odin had continued to talk after he stopped listening, to witness another servant bring forth the long marriage ribbon that would bind him to his brutish brother for eternity. They were going to conduct the marriage ceremony  _now_ , while he was still chained and muzzled like a beast and when he had no opportunity to deny what was happening.

"On this day, I, Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, declare that Thor Odinson, be bound in matrimony to Loki Laufeyson for eternity, even unto death and beyond. With these binding ribbons, I do bind thee, and pronounce you wed before all Asgard," with this Odin finished wrapping the ribbons around both Loki and Thor's wrists, with Thor preventing Loki from pulling away.

The ribbons flashed and sank into their skin, weaving their magic around the two princes, binding them together in marriage, and sealing it with a magic bond. As soon as the ribbon had completely disappeared, the most powerful of the Mages tepped forward to Odin's side, and together they cast the spell to change Loki into what they desired.

Loki pulled sharply against the grip Thor had on his arm, causing Thor to turn to him.

"Be calm, brother. They will be finished soon, and then it will all be well. We are together now, just as I have wished for so long," Thor looked with such happiness towards his younger sibling, imploring Loki to still his struggles, something he was loathe to do.

He could feel the spell beginning to settle around both himself and Thor, and knew he didn't have much time. He couldn't perform any higher spells with his magic bound, but there was one form of magic that no-one, not even Odin could take away from him. And that was the power of Chaos.

He called forth the chaos that lived within, throwing it into the spell that was still being woven around them and hoped for the best. Chaos was not a magic that could be shaped and directed, you could only unleash it and watch what happens for it could not be controlled. It had a mind of it's own and did not always have the affect that the castor wished.

This is what Loki cast into the spell, watching it bond and warp the weaving of the original spell. He had no idea if he succeeded but only time would tell, and there was nothing else he could do at this point but wait.

The smile on Odin's face was one that showed just how pleased he was at the fate that now awaited the Jotun runt he had taken from Jotunheim that day. "Thor, you may now kiss your Consort," and he watched with glee as Thor firmly grasped both his brother's wrists to stop him from pulling away, and pulling off the muzzle, he leaned in for the kiss.

Just before he could touch Loki's lips, and after finding out that no matter how he tried to free himself from Thor's grip and couldn't, Loki brought his knee up as hard as he could. Right into Thor's groin.

With a yelp, the thunderer went down in a heap, clutching his nether regions and moaning at the intense pain that Loki had inflicted upon him. Odin suddenly scowled and stormed forward to grab the trickster growling into his ear that he had better behave himself or he would be shown the depths of pain that Odin's dungeons could dish out.

Frigga hurried to her son's side, gently pulling him up with soft calming words, while sparing a look of expiration towards her youngest, silently willing him to accept the role that Odin and Thor had planned for him, but drew back slightly, startled by the glare sent her way. Loki and sent back a look filled with the disgust he now felt for his supposed family, for the liars and betrayers he now knew them to be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The chains and the muzzle had been removed, and Loki was now seated at the feast meant to celebrate the joining of the two princes. It was as all Asgardian feasts were, noisy with lots of drinking and eating, people telling tales of adventures in days gone by and the seduction of the serving wenches that were seen all over the feast hall.

Loki was seated by Thor's side, ignoring all that went on around him and glaring with vicious spite at any who looked his way. Despite the extravigant feast laid out in front of them, he had yet to eat a single bite even though Thor had piled his plate high. Speaking of Thor, the idiot was leaning over into his space.

"Brother, you haven't touched your meal," Thor said concerned for the tricksters lack of appetite. "I know things are moving fast but everything will be fine once tonight is over, you'll see."

"Fine," Loki hissed at the idiot, giving him a look of total loathing. "Nothing will ever be fine, you bumbling moron!"

Thor jerked, startled by the vitriol he could hear in his new spouses voice. "Don't be like that, soon we'll begin our life together, as King and Queen. We'll rule side by side, just like you wanted," he was so thrilled to finally have his brother by his side, forever.

"Together," he spat, "There will be no together. I despise you to the very depths of your being, and for forcing this travesty upon me I will never forgive you."

"This was the only way you could be spared from a death sentence," Thor tried to explain, appalled by the apparent hatred he could almost see coming of the trickster in waves. "Nothing less was going to persuade father and the council."

"Your father, never mine!"

"Our father, brother. Marriage to me was deemed appropriate because it meant that you would be bound to one who could stop you from hurting others, and it is permanent. You already have my love, as I hope to receive yours."

"The only thing you will ever receive from me, is my undying hatred," Loki refused to bow to the wishes of the Aesir. No one had the right to try and command him, and he would be damned before he would give in.

Thor sighed heavily, understanding that acceptance would require time. "Alright, keep your hatred if it means so much to you. But I will prove that you belong by my side, always, for you are my Consort, and soon to be my Queen."

"I am no woman, oaf! I am no-one's Consort and especially not anyone Queen!" Loki was incensed, he was male! How dare they try to make him out to be some kind of maiden. It was truly deplorable!

"Don't be like that, brother. Everyone knows you are  _ergi_ and womanish, the role of Queen will suit you," Thor laughed like he had just made the greatest joke.

Loki looked fit to explode, "I am no  _ergi,_ you idiot! Never once have I ever entertained the idea of doing anything with another man."

"You haven't been with men?" came the puzzled query. His brother was so slender and pale compared to other Aesir, and there were many that claimed the second prince dallied with men, taking the submissive role.

"No. I don't like men in that fashion. The only gender that interests me is the female one, males hold no desire for me."

"That can't be true. It is well known that you appreciate the male form, and have often indulged in it," he was adamant that Loki admit to being  _argr_ , for it was the knowledge that the trickster found pleasure in men that had convinced his mother to give her blessing and to help him approach father. If Loki did not wish to bed a male, then what would that mean to their marriage, for Thor was most certainly male. After thinking for a minute, he came to the conclusion that this was another of the Liesmith's tales.

"Liars, all of them. Not once have I ever looked at another man," Loki sneered. He then turned pointedly away, signifying the end to that conversation.

After the feast had been mostly consumed, but before too many people were falling down drunk, Odin stood from the head table.

"Asgard, today you have witnessed the union of your Prince to his Consort. At the ceremony, it was explained that we would use a spell to alter the Consort so that he might be able to conceive Thor's heir. Before they retire to their bedchambers, we will finish the spell that will allow this. Thor bring forth your Princess," his booming voice carried out throughout the hall, eliciting giggles and mocking from all those within.

Thor escorted Loki before their father as he stepped down to be directly in front of them. Both Odin and Frigga gathered their magic to trigger the change that should have taken root by now.

"Prepare yourself, Loki," Frigga said," I'm sorry, but this will be painful," and then they cast their magic out over them both.

The golden light glittered through the air for a moment, then seemed to swirl around the trickster. But then it suddenly gathered over Thor. The King and Queen looked at each other uncertainly before watching their son intently. As suddenly as the light appeared, it sank into Thor's skin, drawing a murmur of dismay from Odin.

Then Thor  _screamed_. Never had he felt such blinding agony as that which assaulted his stomach just then. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain, unable to still the screams still issuing from his throat while his parents looked on in utter dismay.

Sif leapt from her place at the table, swiftly followed by the Three, calling out to her friend and trying to soothe and calm his convulsions. As they tried to hold the thunderer still, the hall broke out into a commotion, people began demanding to know what was going on and some of the warriors pulling their weapons as if they thought a threat would appear any moment.

Two elven mages that had accompanied King Freyr to witness the union, rushed forwards alongside Eir, Asgard's greatest healer. They pushed their way through Thor's companions, Eir sending a calming energy to try and still the prince as much as possible, allowing the two mages to begin scanning him to see what was happening.

Odin and Frigga looked on in worry and dread, for this should not be happening to the heir of Asgard. What happened to Thor was what they expected to happen to Loki, and a disturbing feeling overcame them as they glanced at the unaffected trickster. Odin came forward when Thor stopped writhing and just lay there, panting harshly.

"What has happened to my son?" he demanded, looking to his golden child.

"Be calm, your majesty. Perhaps we should take this to a more private setting?" Eir tried to reason.

"I will not be calm until you tell me what is going on?" Odin practically roared at her.

"Peace, Odin King," Freyr stepped forward after he had learned what had happened from his mages. He almost gleefully smiled at Thor before turning that smile onto Odin. He had waited millennia to be able to knock Odin off his high horse for what he had done to his family.

"Silence, Freyr," Odin hissed out, unwilling to play his games.

"Oh no, my dear King," he purred. "You wanted to know what happened to your son, yes?" waiting for Odin's nod before continuing. "It seems as though your spell has slightly altered itself. I am assuming it was originally designed to only alter Loki's physiology so that he could conceive, is that right?"

"Yes, you're correct," it was Frigga who replied.

"Well, it seems as though it did not do as strictly intended, as sometimes happens with untested spells. What it now does is alter one who is inclined to be  _ergi_ , it chose the one out of the bonded pair that was more suited to the female role. In this case, it chose your son, Thor as being the more womanish of the two," his voice carried out over the hall, reaching all within it.

"So it seems, you now have a Thunder God with a womb. Congratulations, Thor will be your new Queen!" This was met with complete and utter silence, not a sound was heard. Then, with a thud that shook the hall, a full quarter of all who had heard the Elf King, keeled over in a dead faint.

And from beside a now thoroughly ecstatic Freyr, peels and peels of laughter erupted from the God of Mischief. He couldn't contain himself, he had never laughed so strongly in all his years. This was utterly perfect! The so-called Mighty Thor, Asgard's strongest warrior, the one that all men in Asgard strived to emulate, now was half woman! He couldn't have picked a better revenge if he had planned for it.

The complete devastation on Thor's face just caused the trickster to laugh even harder, if at all possible. He looked like the end of the world at just arrived, and that it was all his fault. Odin face was getting redder by the minute, finally exploding into action as he grabbed both princes and literally dragged them from the hall with Frigga following behind.

Sif and the Three all had the most stupefied looks, they couldn't believe what had occurred. Those looks soon morphed into ones of fury. They knew who exactly to blame for all of this, that lying, deceitful little serpent, and they were going to make him pay for humiliating Thor. He had better hope that whatever he did was reversible.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was still giggling when Odin finally managed to get them all into his study, pushing a comatose Thor into one of his chairs. He rounded on the younger man, absolutely livid at what had happened.

"What did you do?! Tell me now!" He could probably have been heard all the way to Midgard, so loud did he yell.

Trying to stop giggling, but not entirely succeeding, Loki managed to answer back.

"I did nothing but throw a little bit of chaos into your weaving!" came the triumphant reply.

"How dare you! You ungrateful little snake," he was so close to smiting him where he stood, that Frigga rushed in between them to head him off.

"Stop, think of Thor in this. They are married now, would you make your son a widower already?"

"The proper term would be a 'widow', Frigga," Loki couldn't help but interject. A hiss from Odin quickly silenced him.

As the King and Queen contemplated on this most unexpected and devastating turn of events, Loki went over and began to poke Thor to see if he was still in there.

After a while the thunderer looked up forlornly at his family. "What's to become of my now?"

"Don't worry, son. We'll figure this out," Odin began to soothe.

"Well, now everyone knows who the real  _ergi_  is and you get to fulfil the duties of the wife," Loki gleefully rubbed in.

Odin turned to him sharply, "It is you who is  _ergi_ , Loki, not Thor."

"That is where your wrong, Odin. I have never looked at another man, only ever women, but clearly Thor has been ogling males if he asked to marry me. Also, Freyr said the spell chose the one most suited to playing the woman, and it chose the oaf over there," he was delighted to be able to point that out.

"But, Loki. It is common knowledge that you have lain with males," Frigga stated.

"Lies. The male form holds no interest for me, all those who said otherwise were lying, and I know who started those rumours. Sif was always jealous of the time that Thor spent with me when we were younger, and she was the one to first claim that I was less than a man. Why do you think I cut of her hair?"

"But, brother. You were the one who was supposed to carry my heirs, not me. I can't live like this," Thor had actual tears in his eyes, imploring for Loki to do something about the dreadful fate that had befallen him. But Loki was unmoved, the thunderer was now experiencing the pain and shame that he had suffered for centuries.

"You'll just have to accept it. You are now my Consort and Princess, and will be the bearer of my future heirs. Won't that be good,  _brother_. The tables have turned, from now on,  _I_ am the heir to Asgard's throne."

As the tears cascaded down Thor's face, Loki began to laugh once more. No, he could never have devised so perfect a punishment for all those lonely years he had been abandoned by those who professed to love him. Manly Thor, was now going to be the wife, and bearer, of the girly Loki. Poetic justice had been served.

My, my, how the tables had turned.


End file.
